is love playing a joke on me, or something?
by Serap-89
Summary: Hi! Wow, I wrote this in an hour! Ok, summery: Kimi has a crush on Tommy, but he has a girlfriend, so she kinda stays out of his way, but what she doesn't know, could surprise her.
1. 1

I sat on a beach, staring off at the water as if in a trance. The water bounces off the shore, and  
back against the other waves. It's very interesting. Hhhhhmmmm... I'm in a daydream that keeps  
finding it's way back to my brother's best friend, Tommy Pickles. Great, I know I can't get him  
out of my mind, but does he or anyone else know that? No. Of course not. No one except Lillian  
Deville knows that, 'cause she's my best friend. I look around the beach, and see that I'm alone. I  
stand up, and walk over to a small pile of rocks. I stare at them for a minute, then hear a voice  
behind me. "Hi, Kimi." the voice says softly. I know who that is.  
  
I spin around smiling wide. "Tommy! Hi! Long time no see!" I embrace him tightly. I don't think  
he can breath so I let go. I stare into his blue eyes for a few minute, then ask, "why are you here?"  
  
"Hey, can't I come to the beach?" he laughs, raising an eyebrow at me. "Lets go over there and  
sit, I'm tired of standing." he says, holding a hand out for me.  
  
I slowly take it, and we walk to the edge of the ocean, the water washing up on our feet. "So...  
what are you doing here?" I ask slowly.  
  
"I don't know." he said as he sat down. "I just came here to get away from Dil, I guess." he  
laughed again, staring into my eyes.  
  
"Oh. What time is it?" why did I ask that?  
  
"It's 7:30, Kimi, wake up! Wake up!" he said. "Wake up, Kimi!" he began to sound like Chuckie?  
Why?  
  
"Kimi! Wake up!" I slowly opened my eyes, to see Chuckie above me. "Finally! It's 7:30!"  
  
I look over at my clock, and see that he is right! My gosh, I slept WAY too late! I jump out of  
bed. "Ack!" I jump into the closet, and began to throw clothes over my shoulder. "No... no... too  
trashy... no... a-ha!" I pulled out a grey tank top and a blue Hawaii style fold around skirt that had  
big yellow and pink flowers on 'em. I run to the bathroom, quickly slip them on, and run back into  
the bedroom. "What a mess!" I exclaim looking around the room that's floor now had clothes all  
over it. "Oh well, no time!" I run a brush through my long strait ebony hair, and pull it into a pony  
tail. I slip on my sandals, and run downstairs.  
  
"Kimi! Honey, what took you so long?" daddy says looking up from his paper. I grab a pop tart,  
and shove it in my mouth.  
  
"Nof no daf." I manage to mumble out. I swallow, and clear my throat. "Late for school." I run  
outside to Chuckie's car, and hop in. "Ok Chuckie, lets go!"  
  
"What took so long?" he asked as he started the car, and drove off.  
  
"Oh, I just had to eat breakfast, that's all." I said, staring out the window, thinking.   
  
"Oh, just wondering." Chuckie pulled up next to my school, and I hopped out just as fast as I got  
in. "Bye!"  
  
I turned, and waved. "Bye!" I yell, and turn back around. I wish Chuckie hadn't already  
graduated, then we could have graduated together, but oh well. I see someone come around the  
corner, and skid to a stop. "Hi Lil!" I wave to my best friend.  
  
She looks to me and smiles. She walks over while waving. "Hi Kimi!" when she gets to me, we  
walk into the school. "So, how are you doin' today?" she asks ecstatically.  
  
I stare at her for a few minutes trying to figure out why she was so happy. "I'm fine. Why are you  
so happy?"  
  
"Your brother asked me to meet him in the park today at 6:00." she sighed. Oh, I should have  
known. Those two have been going out for the past six years! Ever since they went into junior  
high! Oh, how I wish that would have happened to me... with Tommy. We walk to our lockers. "I  
don't know what he has planned, but I know I'll like it. What I hope it is... I doubt Chuckie would  
be brave enough to do it." she laughed. I shoved a book into my locker, and slammed it closed.  
  
"What do you want to happen?" I ask as we walk down the hallway.  
  
"Well... since he's out of school, and I'm almost... I really want him to ask me to... well..." oh, I  
get it.  
  
"Oh! You want him to ask you to marry him?" I ask. She smiles and blushes. She shoves her  
hands into her khaki capri's pockets and walks a little ahead of me.  
  
"Uh... kinda..." she giggles, and turns around. She is smiling wide.  
  
"What?" I ask.  
  
She clasps her hands together, and spins around. "Wouldn't it be wonderful if he did ask me? I  
love him, he loves me, and you and I could be sisters-in-law!" she spun again, this time on the tip  
of her toe. Someone comes running down the hall towards us. Oh, it's Phil, should have known.  
  
He runs up to Lil, panting. "I... did it! Lil, I... asked... Jaqui to... go out with... me!" he wheezed.  
Lil and I gasped, and looked at each other.  
  
"Philip Deville! You are so in trouble!" we heard from the left. We turned our heads in unison,  
and saw a skinny brunette in a no backed pastel blue and pink shirt, and wrap around plaid green  
and blue skirt coming towards us with a scowl on her face. She walked up to Phil, flipped her  
long brunette hair behind her ear, and straightened up. She also had on a black french beret. Heh,  
and she thought she was french. "Philip, you said you would meet me at Varicella's at 7:00 p.m.  
yesterday." she was now tapping her foot at him.  
  
"Oh, sorry Erica, but I got stuck in traffic, and by the time I got there you weren't!" Phil said,  
holding out his arms to her.  
  
This 'Erica' girl brushed her bangs that were too long to keep in front of her whole face so she  
kept it over her right eye behind her ear. "Listen: I heard you taking about my cousin Jaqui, and I  
don't want to be in with you if you are with her, ok?" she said, understandingly. Wow, that was  
weird, I thought she would be mad and yell at him.  
  
"Ok, Erica, I guess." he looked down at the floor. Erica kissed him lightly on the head, and then  
left. Phil looked up. "I never really liked her. She used to smoke." he said turning to us. "Lets go  
to our 1st classes before we're too late."  
  
I nodded my head. "Wait, where's Tommy?" I asked looking around.  
  
"He's already in class, Kimi." Lil said, taking her brother's arm. "Now come on, we have to go  
too!" I took Phil's other arm, and walked with them to my class. We stop in front of it, and I  
separate from them. I walk in, and sit down.  
  
I look around, and see Tommy sitting in his normal seat, writing something. Probably something  
to do with the lesson. I realize that I'm staring, and turn to the teacher; Mrs. Burr. Ha, what a  
funny last name. Course, I should talk; Kimi Finster? Yep, I go under the weird last names  
category. I listen to the teacher for a while, then zone back out. Back to Tommy again. But he has  
a girlfriend! I can't be constantly thinking of him! He has a girlfriend that is a lot prettier than me  
even! Well, she has medium long sandy blonde hair, I just have black. She has a better body than  
me, 'cause every time she is in a swimsuit every guy in the school drools, and every time I'm in a  
swimsuit no one cares. Oh well, I should move on. I look up at the clock: rrrrrrrr, still have 15  
minutes to go before my next class. I look over at Tommy again... was he looking at me? No, my  
imagination. I look back up at the clock. To long to wait! 


	2. 2

Hello, sorry about taking so long to update, but I was busy. Plus, I couldn't think of what to do  
next. You know, writers' block. I mean, I can think of a story for a fic, but then, I forget where  
I'm going, and finish it too soon, and I don't want to do that to this one! Sorry... talking too  
much. Better get back to writing.  
  
Disclaimer: nope, don't own "Rugrats". It's true, and it always will be true.  
  
  
I sighed, and looked around the cafeteria. Tommy was in here yet, and I was slightly worried. I  
hadn't seen him since... well, the last class I had with him, of course. Phil and Lil ran up to the  
table and sat down. "Hey Kimi!" they said, snapping me out of my preoccupation f worry, and  
making me look at them.  
  
I smiled, and sighed. Well, I'm sure he just had to go bathroom. "Hey guys." I greeted, with  
enthusiasm. They both looked at me strangely. Hey, I'm allowed to be happy once and a while,  
aren't I? Yes, of course I am!  
  
"Are you ok?" Lil asked, taking my temperature with the back of her hand. I half smiled, and  
rolled my eyes. It's amazing how ignorant your friends can be, isn't it?  
  
"Yes, Lil, I'm fine. I just finally made myself get over the whole Tommy and Monet thing. He  
loves her, she loves him, he is just one of my friends, so I should just be happy for them!" I said,  
happily. Well... I really wish that Tommy like me more than a friend like he does Monet... but oh  
well. I glanced back at the door, and saw Tommy walk in, with a sad look on his face.  
Immediately, I ran over to him. "Tommy! What's wrong?" I asked, leading him over to our table.  
  
"Nothing is wrong... just that... Monet broke up with me." he sighed, looking back up at me. Oh  
my goodness! This is my chance! Oh, I mean... how sad.   
  
"I'm so sorry, Tommy... I had no idea. I'm REALLY sorry." I said, sitting down. He also sat  
down, and rested his head on the table. Man, I hate seeing Tommy this sad!  
  
"She left me for Nicklaus." he said, looking back up at me. She left MY Tommy for that jerk  
Nicklaus?! Well, at least I can have Tommy now. I gave him a sad look, and patted his back.  
Inside, I had mixed emotions. I was sad for him that Monet broke up with him, but I was happy  
that I had a chance with him.  
  
"She doesn't know what she's missing when she's not with you." I said, with a smile. He gave me  
a strange look.  
  
"What? You haven't ever been my girlfriend." he said, scratching his head. No! I let too much slip  
out of my big mouth! Oh well. Maybe that will help me get him.  
  
"Well, you see..." suddenly, a girl with wavy auburn hair in a some up some down hairdo, a  
orange tube top, a black leather mini skirt, I could tell she had contacts, black high heeled boots,  
and freckles ran up to Phil.  
  
"Philip Deville." she exclaimed, sitting down on him, grabbing the neckline of his shirt, and pulling  
him towards her. "I heard from one of my cousins that you are going out with Jaqui. Is this true?"  
she asked, pulling him closer.  
  
"Uh, well, no, you see Atalanta... actually, kinda..." he stammered, looking out one corner of his  
eyes, then the other. It looked quite funny. I had heard about this Atalanta girl before. I heard that  
she had been a real gentle and quiet little girl when she was about 3, but when she got into school  
she became a forceful, always-gets-the-boy-she-wants kind of girl. She has a VERY good rep, in  
a very BAD way.  
  
She frowned, and let go of him forcefully. "Oh, really? Well, you chose the wrong girl to cheat  
on!" she stood up, and grabbed a whole bottle of water. Oh, I could see what was about to  
happen. Goodbye dry Phil, hello wet Phil. She screwed the lid off, and smiled. "I hope you  
brought an umbrella!" she said, and poured the water over his head. When it finally stopped  
running, I REALLY felt like laughing. His hair clung to his face and his clothes clung to his body.  
She spun around, making her hair go completely out, and stomped off.  
  
I turned my head to Phil, smiling. "Well, that's the third girlfriend that you have/had that I've  
heard about today. How many OTHER girlfriends do you have?" I asked with a slight chuckle.  
  
He looked to me, and squinted his eyes. "Ha, ha, ha, you're very funny." he said sarcastically,  
crossing his arms. Finally, I couldn't hold it in any longer, and niether could Tommy or Lil. We all  
laughed out loud. Even Phil himself chuckled. I bet he has about... 10, or more. "Actually, I only  
have about 3 other girlfriends besides Lani (Atalanta), Jaqui, and Erica." well, I was close. 6,  
that's close enough to 10. 


End file.
